


A Kylo Ren Christmas Carol

by magicsparkles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: Kylo Ren is visited by three spirits, but will they be able to change him?





	

Kylo Ren sat back in the command chair in his new Starkiller Base, enjoying some quiet time and taking pleasure in the success of his latest mission to crush the Resistance. Another planet wiped from existence. Dissenters who would not bow before the First Order, those who would try to run, would be shot on sight.

Ren must have dozed off then because the next thing he knew he was startled awake, sensing a familiar presence before him. The transparent blue image became much clearer and it became much more obvious who the person was.

“Father? What are you doing here?” Han's son shrank further back into his seat in alarm.

“I'm here for you Ben. I'm here to show you something,” Han spoke.

Kylo leaned forward, his brow furrowed in anger. “Don't call me that.”

Ignoring him, Kylo's father reached out with his hand. “Come Ben.” Without any warning, at Han's touch they were speeding into hyperspace, journeying far back into the past until they arrived to a scene of Kylo's childhood.

He had been training with Luke on Luke's home planet of Tatooine. They had been practicing with the training droid, the very same Luke used to train with, and it wasn't going well. The boy once known as Ben dropped to his knees in the sand after being struck one too many times by the droid's blasters. He kept his blindfold on as he tried to hide his tears and shut off his lightsaber. 

“You've got to be patient Ben. Trust the Force and use your instincts,” Luke advised the boy.

“I can't.” Ben sniffed. “Not this way. I'm done training with you! You're no help!” No longer caring, Ben tore off his blindfold, tossed his lightsaber aside and ran off. 

Luke sighed in exasperation, watching him leave.

Kylo Ren cringed as he watched the scene unfold. He hated his uncle almost as much as his father. He was weak. Kylo still held that opinion of Luke. He wasn't a strong enough Jedi, and especially after that day, Luke stopped caring about trying to train him in the ways of the Force. Well, he found his own way didn't he? He didn't need Luke after all. He had become strong enough without him. Thinking this a pointless thing for his father to show him, he turned away. But he felt Han's guiding hand turn him around so he could keep watching. 

Luke Skywalker saw his sister Leia approach in his peripheral vision. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

“I just don't know what to do anymore, Leia. The boy just won't listen to me.” He turned to look at his sister and she could see the concern in his eyes. “I'm worried about him. I'm worried that --”

But Leia cut him off. “You just have to keep working with him Luke. He'll come around. The Force is strong with him. I can feel it, and I'm sure you can too. With enough support and love, he can't possibly fall to the Dark Side.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I suppose you're right. I can't give up on him yet.”

The scene ended there and as Han Solo studied his son's expression, he could see that he appeared to be considering and thinking about what he just saw. “You see, Luke did care about you and I'm sure he still does. But that didn't happen did it? You ran and didn't come back. Someone else found you, someone from the Dark Side, and together you took the nearest starship away to the other side of the galaxy. Luke felt like he had failed you. If you had only trusted Luke...”

Kylo Ren could only glare back at his father, “And what would you know about trust? You left me! Just get out of my sight.” Ren got his wish as his father faded away and he was back at the Starkiller Base, sitting in his chair, but that was not the end of the spirits who would visit him.

 

A new image began to materialize in the form of a little old wrinkly alien with pointy ears. He was floating in the air in a meditative pose. This figure, Kylo Ren did not immediately recognize. “Who are you?” He asked, annoyed.

“Yoda, I am. A question for you, I have.” The alien had a backwards speech pattern and Kylo found that kind of irritating. Yoda continued. “Much faith in your followers, you have?”

“Yes,” Kylo Ren stated with confidence. “They are obedient and loyal to my cause.”

“Surely, some doubts you must have?”

Kylo shook his head. “No.”

“Hmm.” The old alien pressed his lips together. “Then, something to show you, I have.” Yoda reached out his three fingered hand towards the man, and then they were whisked away to another room on the ship.

Kylo Ren could see General Hux and another colleague engaged in a conversation. Though Kylo was standing right behind the two, they didn't seem to notice he was there. His ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned.

“-- the man has an incredibly short temper, and he throws tantrums if he doesn't get his way. I'm finding myself questioning if he's really fit to lead us. You know, if it weren't for his powerful skills in the force, which I have a great deal of respect for, then what is he? Nothing but a man-child.” Hux's partner snickered in agreement.

“How dare you!” Kylo Ren seethed, but the conversationalists couldn't hear him.

Ren turned his ire towards Yoda, “If this is true, that they have been speaking behind my back, then I can easily find out and have them executed by morning.” 

“Respect for you, they do not have. Know why, do you?”

“Because they are traitors!”

Yoda sighed. “Filled with hate, your heart is. Followed the path to the Dark Side, you have. Selfish, you have become.”

Ren narrowed his eyes at the alien. “I think I know who you are. You were my uncle's mentor weren't you? Well, I don't want anything to do with him or his mentors, so go away!”

Yoda bowed and slowly shook his knobby head. “If get through to you, I cannot, then HE will perhaps.”

“He?” But Yoda was gone, and Kylo back in his favorite chair. Who else could possibly anger him further than he already was?

 

This time a more commanding presence filled the room. The bluish transparent form of Darth Vader stepped forward. He appeared how Kylo Ren liked to remember him, with his trademark black suit, cape, and helmet. 

Feeling relieved, Ren knelt down before his role model honorably. “Lord Vader.”

“Grandson, you may call me Anakin.” He boomed. Vader didn't sound menacing, but his powerful voice still commanded a deep respect.

Kylo looked up, “Your old name? But why? You killed that side of yourself long ago.”

“I did. And I was wrong. The lure of the Dark Side was, I'll admit a source a satisfaction for me, for a time. And it did grant me a great deal of power. I was even tempted by the idea that I could learn how to reverse death itself. But I had been motivated by revenge and hatred. Luke showed me the power of the Light Side. All I got back from the Dark Side was more suffering and broken promises. Turn away from the Dark Side now Ben. It's not too late.”

Kylo cringed at his true name being spoken. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the great Darth Vader? His grandfather. And Luke again. It always came back to his uncle. Kylo was rendered speechless, and he felt sick to his stomach. 

“The Dark Side only leads to death, Ben, and there is no escaping death.”

Anakin's grandchild looked up at his grandfather with a more determined expression. He stood up. “Then I will succeed where you have failed,” he uttered, driving the point home.

Disappointed he would be of no further use to Kylo, Darth Vader vanished. Nothing had changed. Kylo Ren still saw the Light Side as a path to weakness and the visitations of these three spirits had only strengthened his resolve. He left the area, ready to begin his next mission.


End file.
